Sadistically Mine
by sLiCeOfLiFe
Summary: From the moment she spoke the words, "I'm not afraid to die." He knew, He had to have her. HidanxSakura. one-shot.


So here's a story that's been plaguing my mind even when I'm sleeping. This is me getting out my love for Hidan :3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

* * *

Sadistically Mine

* * *

"_The pain I cause will have you withering in true pleasure."_

* * *

She ran.

That's all she could do in the situation that she could only blame herself for.

For some odd reason he found her intriguing, being the reason behind her retrieval.

Her long pink locks flew behind her as she sped through the tree tops, while bright emerald eyes stared forward assessing the situation.

'_**You just had to go and make yourself interesting by a fucking psycho!'**_ her inner scolded, _**'Nice going.'**_

'_How am I suppose to know that he's into someone who doesn't fear death?' _she shot back as she landed from one branch to the next.

_/Flashback/_

_As Sakura continued to dodge the white haired male's large instrument of torture, she began to feel the toll it was taking on her body._

'_Damn, I can't keep dodging this!' she thought to herself as she ducked below a high swipe as it successfully sliced a few strands of her bubblegum hair._

_Suddenly his presence disappeared altogether._

_She cursed under her breath and spun her body around with astonishing speed, only to be slammed into a near by tree._

_All the air that had previously occupied her lungs was push out of her plump lips._

_The bark of the tree dug into her back as the Akatsuki member forced his weight upon her own._

_His hot breath played across her skin, "Scared bitch?"_

"_Hardly," she coughed as he pressed closer to her._

_He was so close that she could feel his chest rumble when he chuckled, "You fucking should be."_

_Emerald met Fuchsia in a hard glare, "I'm not afraid to die."_

_That made the jashinist stop and give her a sadistic smile, "Well shit that's a first."_

_She tried to push him away but with such low chakra she had no success so she gave him a questioning look._

"_Most people act like fucking pussies and beg me for their pathetic fucking lives," he explained as he moved his mouth closer to her ear, "But you are defiantly a fucking nut case since there's no fear in your eyes."_

_She felt goose bumps rise across her pale skin at the sound of his voice and an unwelcomed shiver run down her spine._

"_Well now that we've established that I'm an idiot, are you going to kill me or not?" she asked slightly annoyed as she could feel the effects of her work earlier in the day._

_He smiled and touched his forehead to hers making her emerald eyes widen._

"_Not today babe, but don't worry," he began as he moved his hand to her neck, "I'll fucking find you again."_

_And her world went black._

_/End Flashback/_

She could hear trees falling to the ground as they met the Akatsuki member's scythe. He trailed close behind her retreating form as she continued to flee through the trees.

'_Shit! What am I going to do?' _she thought to herself.

'_**Well seeing as this psycho foul mouthed Akatsuki will stop at nothing to have you, I'd say you're screwed,'**_her innered replied with a defeated tone.

"Oi pink bitch! I fucking found you," the Akatsuki called as he licked his lips. His speed increased and trees continued to be split to pieces.

'_I'm not going to just roll over and be killed by some psychopath!_' she screamed back at her inner as she put more chakra into her feet and sprung through the trees.

"I fucking love a good chase," the white haired Akatsuki chuckled as he to pushed more chakra into his limbs.

He was slowly but surely gaining on her every time she turned around to check. But the next time she turned around, he wasn't there.

'_No, no, no, no, NO!'_ she panicked as she stopped and looked around franticly.

'_Calm down!'_ she told herself, _'Just try to find his chakra signature.'_

Her eyes slid shut and she concentrated on her surroundings.

By the time she located his chakra her eyes flew open, but it was too late.

She was forced back into a tree by the Akatsuki's sheer force.

Her body slid down the tree until she met the cool ground. Her head rolled down to one side and her breath came out ragged.

'_**This seems like a familiar circumstance,**_' her innered pondered.

Sakura began to cough as a line of blood trickled from her mouth, "Fuck."

The injured pinkette heard her follower's footsteps approach her spot.

'_Two broken ribs, one cracked, and a dislocated shoulder,' _she assessed in her head. _'That's a lot for a single blow. Now I'm screwed.'_

He crouched down to her level and held her chin in his hand, moving her face into his line of vision.

Emerald met fuchsia for the second time, "Fucking found you."

She grunted in pain as she tried to move out of his grip, "Well congratulations, now what the hell do you want with me?"

He chuckled and moved his face closer to her.

She tried to back up but the tree was preventing any movement.

His tongue darted out to the corner of her mouth and licked up the thin line of blood.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she stared at his handsome face which played a sadistic smile.

"Everything."

Sakura struggled to break free from his grasp even with the pain her ribs were bringing her.

"Now now," he began as he licked his lips, "Calm the fuck down. I promise you'll have a hell of a time."

Then, again like their first meeting, he knocked her unconscious. This time, only momentarily.

When Sakura's eyes fluttered open again she immediately moved to console the pain in her midsection, but something was keeping her hands in place.

She began to panic when she found arms up with her wrists bound to a tree near the one she was slammed into earlier.

"About fucking time we get this party going," a voice commented from above her.

She saw the white haired male jump down from a tree branch and land in front of her.

He looked oddly different. Instead of his normally tanned skin he had skeletal markings on top of very dark, almost black, skin.

Her eyes clamped shut, _'Please just let this be a horrible nightmare.'_

She opened her eyes only to find her captor directly in front of her.

She thrashed wildly in her restraints and tried to kick the man in front of her with no avail.

"Now now _Sakura_," he stated calmly as he took a step back from her, "You should really calm the fuck down, or you might get hurt."

Sakura growled and glared at the man, "Like hell I will!"

An all too familiar sadistic smile appeared on her captor's face, "Well shit, then this is your own fault."

He brought his giant scythe down to his arm and sank the blade into his flesh.

Sakura cried out in pain as the same wound he had just inflicted on himself, appeared on her arm.

Blood ran down her arm and dripped onto her cheek.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "How?"

He chuckled and moved forward, "It seems that you don't know a damn thing about your enemy."

Her captor stopped when he stood close enough to feel the heat radiating from her body, "It's a fucking ritual."

"Every time you don't cooperate," he licked the blood from her cheek, "Shit happens to you."

He placed his scythe out of her reach and began to kiss and bite her neck.

Sakura's breath was hitched in her throat, _'What the hell am I going to do? If I try to escape I get tortured and if I stay still he gets what he wants!'_

'_**Let him keep going,' **_her innered mewled, _**'He's good at what he's doing.'**_

He moved his attention to her ear which caused Sakura to suck in a breath, he noticed.

As he moved his tongue down her jaw line his hand smoothed down the length of her arms, past her sides, and down to her hips.

He moved his calloused hands across her toned stomach, under her red vest, and up to her chest bindings.

"Don't," she pleaded as she tried to wriggle her arms free from their restraints.

"Ah, ah, ah," he tisked as he pulled a kunai from his cloak, "Don't make me fucking hurt you."

The kunai came up cutting through her red vest and white chest bindings.

"Stop!" she yelled to him as he continued to squirm.

He gave her a smirk, "I fucking warned you."

He moved the kunai down the center of his abdomen until he reached his waist.

The same wound appeared across Sakura's milky skin.

She let out a noise of discomfort as blood began to seep from the gash.

The fuchsia eyed man moved his tongue from the bottom of the wound to the top then continued through the valley of her breasts.

He then moved his mouth over one breast while his hand attended to the other.

His tongue swirled around her erect nipple and Sakura found it hard to suppress a moan.

As his rough hands kneaded her breast a mewl of pleasure escaped her lips. She felt the Akatsuki member smirk against her sensitive skin as her face began to heat up.

'_I shouldn't be enjoying this!'_ she scolded to herself as she bit her lips to hold back another moan.

Her innered laughed, _**'Just relax and enjoy it.'**_

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt her captor's hand move away from her breast and down to the band of her shorts.

She tried to free her hands once more, "Get the hell away from me!"

He didn't give her warning as he slashed the side of his thigh.

A pained gasp escaped her lips as she clenched her nails into her palm to fight back the unwelcomed feeling.

"Fuck you," she spat as she shot him a murderous glare.

His sadistic smile reappeared and he licked his lips, "With pleasure you crazy bitch."

He positioned his body in between her legs and held his hands on her thighs to prevent her from injuring him.

Sakura's eyes widened with evident panic as her captor cut her spandex shorts and medical skirt with a kunai.

The shredded cloth fell to the ground leaving her only in her panties.

Hot tears stung the corners of her eyes.

'_No! I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.'_

Her innered chuckle, _**'Don't worry about him finding satisfaction.'**_

She was about to question her innered until she felt a calloused hand return to her breast and the other making its way to her most private area.

She bit her lip as he brushed his fingers over her womanhood.

"Shit," he chuckled, "For someone who's acting like a crazy bitch trying to squirm away, you're certainly wet."

His hungry hands continued to move in way that made Sakura whither and gasp.

She couldn't contain the moan that came when he brushed his thumb against her clit.

He entered a finger into her moist entrance causing the pinkette to inhale sharply.

"Oh kami," she moaned as she rolled her head back in ecstasy.

The Akatsuki member moved his mouth to her jaw line and smirked, "The name's Hidan. Fucking remember that."

He pumped his finger in and out of her core as his mouth went back to nipping her flesh.

Eventually he added another digit, then another, causing her moans to increase and her nails to sink into the tree bark.

Suddenly he ripped off her remaining clothing and shrugged off his cloak, "I think it's about damn time for the main event."

Her breath was coming out in ragged pants and her jade pools were now glazed over with emotions the Akatsuki member hoped for.

Need. Want. _Lust._

He smirked and removed his pants and boxers.

'_**I thought you didn't want this?' **_her inner asked with a smirk.

'_At this point, I don't know _what_ I want,' _she replied as she gazed at the undressed man before her.

Once he finished undressing he placed his hands on her hips and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ready pinky?" he asked as he dug his nails into her hip bone.

A gasp escaped her lips but was soon silenced as he slammed his lips against hers.

Then, they were molded together in every way possible as he harshly thrust his way inside her

"_Hidan!"_

* * *

Well I like the beginning better than I like the end but at least I'm putting this out there. *Sigh* I tried. I hope you like it.

Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW**!


End file.
